Cuéntame al oído
by jacque-kari
Summary: Ryoma ha regresado de Estados Unidos de improviso y nadie sabe el motivo, excepto él. Mientras todos le dan la bienvenida, Sakuma sigue preguntándose porqué ha regresado y si acaso recuerda lo que ocurrió hace dos años antes de que se fuera, pronto descubre que sigue siendo el mismo chico arrogante de antes y ella aún lo ama, pero puede que las cosas sean diferentes esta vez.


Hola, este es el tercer fic que subo de Príncipe del Tenis, que al igual que los anteriores es un one-shot. Lo encontré el otro día entre mis archivos y aunque tenía un montón de errores y es de hace años atrás me dije _¿por qué no?_

Sólo os advierto que en ese entonces tenía algunos problemas con las comas (de hecho, aún tengo algunos) , así que es muy probable que encuentren algunas mal puestas, aunque se supone que la puntuación es algo subjetivo, pero bueno... lo corregí dentro de lo posible sin que perdiera la esencia.

Otras aclaraciones:

- Con Sakuma me refiero a Sakuno, es que en mi país lo tradujeron de esa forma y estoy muy acostumbrada a llamarla de esa manera.

- Cuando volví a leerlo me pareció algo soso y cursi, pero lindo, aunque ya podrán juzgar ustedes mismos si deciden leer. Además Sakuma es algo llorona, debo añadir xD

- Por último, originalmente se trataba de un song-fic, sin embargo, ya que están prohibidos en la página eliminé la letra. Puede que a algunos les suene el título de esta historia y es porque precisamente ocupé el título de la canción en la que me inspiré: _Cuéntame al oído - La oreja de van gogh. _Se los digo por si quieren escucharla mientras leen, de lo contrario, omitan lo que acabo de decir.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Principe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi. No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo.

* * *

Era una mañana lluviosa, en el momento que se despertó se percató de ello al ver como el vidrio se empañaba por completo a causa de la humedad matutina; sin más demora se levantó y se arregló para ir a la escuela, odiaba la lluvia, siempre entristecía el ambiente y hacía que las horas parecieran más largas, mas al salir de su casa y observar el cielo, sintió de una extraña manera que aquél sería un buen día; en ese instante un avión ensombreció el lugar por unos instantes con su vuelo, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Seigaku estaba absolutamente alborotado, un enorme ajetreo se percibía en cada rincón de la institución; muy temprano por la mañana había comenzado por un rumor, un rumor que al parecer había terminado siendo cierto, desde luego, tan distraída como siempre, no había hecho caso a los murmullos de excitación que recorrían los pasillos ni la extraña actitud de sus compañeros; no, Sakuma Ryuzaki no se había enterado de nada que pudiera armar tanto revuelo.

— ¡Sakuma!

Apartó la mirada de la ventana por un instante, para observar a Tomoka, la joven de coletas, que caminaba con prisa hacia ella con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tomo – chan?

— ¿Ya te enteraste? – preguntó apremiante, ante lo cual la castaña la miro confusa - ¿no lo sabes Sakuma?

Frunció el ceño, sin entender a que se refería su amiga

— ¡Ryoma – sama ha regresado! – chilló la mucha - ¡el príncipe está de vuelta!

Pestañeó un par de veces, mas su actitud pasiva y relajada no cambió en lo absoluto, sus facciones permanecieron apacibles, pero su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa, repentinamente se sintió mareada, como si su propio mundo estuviera dando un inesperado giro. Los gritos de Tomoka seguían retumbando en sus oídos, su cerebro aún procesaba la información, pero simplemente no era capaz de reaccionar.

— ¿Sakuma?... ¡¿Sakuma, estás bien?! – su amiga movía una mano enfrente de su rostro intentando llamar su atención

— Tomo – chan...

— ¿Oíste lo que dije?... ¡tenemos que ir a verlo!

— Pero... — antes de poder terminar de elaborar su réplica, la muchacha la tomó de la mano, guiándola hacia las canchas de tenis.

Iba corriendo a todo lo que daba, sintiendo el viento golpear su rostro, aún permanecía atónita e incrédula... él...él había regresado.

—Ryoma ha vuelto...— pensó en esos instantes

Ambas se detuvieron en la entrada de las canchas, donde un numeroso grupo de estudiantes se había reunido, aparentemente rodeando a alguien.

— ¡Es él! — murmuraba una chica — pero... ¿por qué ha vuelto?

— Oí que perdió en las eliminatorias — había susurrado otra

Tomoka no pareció prestarle demasiada atención, ella sólo quería verlo, pero la misma pregunta comenzó a rondar en la cabeza de Sakuma, ¿qué motivo había hecho que regresara?

Repentinamente la multitud comenzó a abrirse dando paso a uno de los titulares. Tezuka Kunimitsu caminaba firmemente hacia el centro del grupo. Tras él aparecieron Momoshiro y Oishi, también estaban Fuji, Eiji y los demás miembros del equipo.

Sus ojos divisaron una gorra blanca y una roja erre estampada en el centro. Su corazón disminuyó su rapidez, pero fue latiendo con más fuerzas, no alcanzaba a verlo bien, porque había mucha gente, sin embargo, aquella gorra sólo podía pertenecer a él.

— Echizen...

En ese minuto nadie hablaba, ni se habría atrevido a hacerlo.

Al alzar el rostro, el joven dejó a la vista sus ojos, de un matiz verdoso profundo, e inconfundible, una sonrisa algo débil se había esbozado en sus labios

— Aún sigo siendo el pilar de Seigaku... ¿no, capitán?

Tezuka lo observó con seriedad por varios minutos, antes de levantar una mano, extendiéndola hacia el joven tenista

Ryoma, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, le miro y aceptó el gesto con la izquierda, al parecer el mayor no había olvidado que era zurdo.

— Bienvenido...— replicó con tono frío

Se escucharon aplausos y gritos por parte del lado femenino. El famoso príncipe del tenis, que había partido hacia América dos años atrás, estaba de regreso.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El suceso había sido sin duda importante y sorpresivo para todos, ver de regreso a un adolescente de 16 años, que había partido a un viaje siendo un prodigioso tenista de sólo 14 años causaba emoción, y por supuesto, mucha expectación, era lógico que así fuera, pero aún no sabía muy bien como reaccionar o qué pensar al respecto, estaba confundida, realmente confundida, y temía formular en voz alta la duda que tanto la inquietaba, pero a la vez sentía una necesidad de hacerlo.

Ya hace más de una semana que él estaba de regreso ahí, en su mismo salón, tiempo que había ocupado en observarlo detalladamente, su cabello, sus ojos, sus facciones eran las mismas, y su carácter siempre frío e indiferente no parecía haber cambiado, todos sus compañeros se acercaban a él animadamente, sin embargo, Ryoma no les prestaba mayor atención, y aunque todos tenían la misma duda, ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a preguntar el verdadero motivo de su repentino e inesperado regreso.

Se encontraba en clase de Inglés, como siempre, mirándolo de forma casual, hasta que de pronto algo inesperado sucedió, el chico se volteó como percibiendo que alguien lo observaba y sus miradas se encontraron, fue un choque que causó una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, y un rápido ardor en sus mejillas, presumiblemente sonrojadas por aquella intensa mirada, por lo que desvió torpemente la suya hacia otro lugar.

En ese mismo momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la hora, todos recogieron sus cosas y salieron con prisa hacia los patios para el primer descanso.

Sakuma no tardó en seguir a sus compañeros, quizás asustada al notar que era él, quien ahora mantenía la mirada firme sobre ella.

Subió las escaleras raudamente hacia el último piso del instituto, la azotea.

Era un lugar tranquilo, con una calma asombrosa, escasamente se oía el murmullo de los gritos y conversaciones del alumnado, repartido por toda la institución; respiro profundo sin notar que otra persona se encontraba en el lugar.

— Ryoma - kun...— dejó escapar en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? — una voz fría y despectiva atravesó el ambiente

Se giró abruptamente, chocando su mirada nuevamente con la suya. Ryoma Echizen se encontraba en la entrada con ambas manos en los bolsillos y la espalda recta apoyada en la pared que estaba junto a la puerta.

Observaba desinteresadamente el cielo con un gesto de desdén en sus labios.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, sin elaborar una respuesta a esa pregunta, no sabía que estaba allí, y que además la había oído llamarlo; instintivamente había llevado una mano hasta su pecho, presionándolo con fuerzas, intentando detener el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

Ryoma volteó a mirarla, causando que sus mejillas se sonrojasen, obligándola a bajar la cabeza.

— Ryuzaki... ¿qué querías decirme? — volvió a preguntar, aunque no parecía que le importara mucho.

La muchacha levantó con lentitud la mirada, completamente azorada por la situación

— Yo...etto...yo...yo no sabía que...estabas ahí, Ryoma...— escuchándose decir eso comprendió que seguía siendo la misma niña de hace dos años, la misma torpe, atolondrada y muy a su pesar, tímida niña de hace dos años

— Mmmm...— fue lo único que contestó él.

— De todos modos...debo irme...ya me voy...— repitió con torpeza cruzando el umbral como un rayo, sin embargo, se detuvo en el cuarto escalón y regresándose sobre sus talones volvió a la azotea, donde él ya se había tirado al suelo, dispuesto a dormir el horario de recreo.

— Eh...ano...Ryoma- kun...— llamó con suavidad

El aludido abrió un ojo, para verla de forma directa, y por tanto intimidante.

— Ah...yo...yo quería...etto...

— Dilo de una vez, Ryuzaki... — replicó con fastidio, ella ya sabía lo mucho que le molestaba oírla tartamudear, pero era algo inevitable.

— ¿Quería saber por qué has regresado? — preguntó hablando deprisa, pero no lo suficiente como para que el muchacho no la entendiera

Ryoma estiró los brazos, sentándose sobre el suelo con la mirada fija hacia el frente; ella permanecía con la mano en el pecho, aguardando una respuesta que quizás no llegaría, quizás él estaría pensando que era una entrometida

— Ryoma – kun, lamento haberlo preguntado, seguramente no quieres hablar de eso...gomen... — hizo una reverencia, y se volteó hacia la puerta poniendo una mano en el marco.

— Ryuzaki

Se detuvo y se volteó hacia el interior, él se había levantado y ahora observaba un punto indeterminado en el cielo.

No dijo nada, sólo esperó en silencio, ¿qué le diría?, ¿que aún le faltaba mucho?, ¿sería acaso una de esas típicas respuestas de Ryoma Echizen, que para él eran tan comunes, y tan hirientes para quienes la recibían, particularmente ella?

— Perdí en las eliminatorias — dijo de pronto.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de par en par y sus labios se entreabrieron por la sorpresa, llevó una mano hasta el pecho y un débil susurró escapó de su boca dando muestra de la sorpresa y estupefacción que experimentaba en ese momento, entonces lo que había oído era verdad.

— Fui eliminado del torneo volvió a hablar él

Cuantos pensamientos y palabras cruzaban su mente: _está bien, eres el mejor aquí en Seigaku, puedes volverlo a intentar_, pero ninguna de ella salió de sus labios, y un denso silencio los acompañó a ambos por varios minutos, minutos que se tornaron interminables.

— Quizás tenían razón...quizás aún soy demasiado inmaduro para un torneo tan serio

Nunca había oído su voz teñida de lo parecía ser, decepción, resignación. Ryoma Echizen jamás perdía, él era el príncipe del tenis y algún día sería el mejor tenista del mundo, estaba segura de eso, era lo que siempre había creído y su ilusión no iba romperse tan fácilmente, ¿sería capaz que él se hubiera dejado derrotar?, ¿qué renunciara a su sueño?, porque ella aún no lo hacía.

— Ryoma – kun...tú...has sido el mejor tenista de Seigaku... y estoy segura de que puedes volver a intentarlo...sé que la próxima vez volverás con el trofeo en tus manos, porque...eres...realmente eres asombroso, y realmente te admiro — las palabras salieron con una inusitada calma de su boca, aunque con un tono de voz quebradizo y tembloroso.

Por espació de varios segundos el chico no contestó, y sintió vergüenza de sí misma. A él no le importaba su apoyo ni el de nadie, seguramente creía que era una patética niña que no valía la pena.

Bajó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Tan pronto como salió de ahí las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y aunque nunca lo supo, él volteó a verla, quizás demasiado tarde, porque ya se había ido.

Corrió sin saber hacia donde se dirigía, sólo corrió y sus piernas la llevaron hacia las canchas de tenis, hacía mucho frío, el lugar estaba desierto, pero no le importó, entró en ella y caminó hasta el centro observando todo a su alrededor.

Era una tonta, ¿por qué se había permitido pensar tan solo que él la recordaría?, que para Ryoma Echizen, había significado algo más que una admiradora, como tantas otras. Un niña insignificante, eso era para él.

Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas con el rostro entre sus manos, reteniendo el inconsolable llanto, transformado en un débil y acallado sollozó.

_Era una tarde de invierno después de las practicas, una tarde muy triste para todos, pero sobre todo para ella, aunque él ni siquiera sospechara el dolor que le causaba su partida, aunque no sospechara que con su viaje no sólo dejaba atrás todo lo vivido en Seigaku, sino su corazón que estaba en el suelo en mil pedazos, ella se lo había entregado, y él simplemente lo había dejado caer. Nunca se había dado cuenta de su existencia, ni de su presencia en los partidos, para él siempre había sido: Ryuzaki, la nieta de la entrenadora, y eso ya no cambiaría._

_Salió de las canchas, aún vistiendo el uniforme deportivo, cuando lo vio cerca de los bebederos; últimamente había pensando seriamente en decirle sobre sus sentimientos, aunque no le importara, aunque la mirara con ese gesto de indiferencia y desdén y la rechazará, no le importaría, pero estando a tan sólo minutos de hacerlo, viendo que la última oportunidad se estaba agotando, era difícil dar el primer paso y le costó mucho acercarse a él. Aún con la raqueta en la mano, avanzó torpemente en su dirección sin que todavía lo notara._

_— Eh...Ryoma – kun... — susurró llevando una mano hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello. _

_El muchacho se levantó y la miro seriamente, llevaba su bolso en un hombro, lo que le indicaba que ya se iba, debía decirlo de una vez._

_— Yo quería...yo quería..._

_Él seguía mirándola, serio, con aquel semblante impasible de siempre, con aquel semblante inexpresivo que podía tornarse tan frío._

_— Decirte que...tengas suerte en Estados Unidos...y...— aquel silencio no ayudaba mucho en realidad, ¿era necesario que la observara de esa forma y en ese sepulcral silencio? – que tú...que tú me gustas mucho Ryoma – kun...y no...no quería que te fueras sin tener...la oportunidad de decírtelo...— respiró profundo sin moverse de su lugar, ya lo había dicho, aunque no había sido capaz de mirarlo a los ojo y ahora observaba el suelo, con dos mechones cayendo por su frente._

_Él avanzó un par de pasos, pues en aquel silencio pudo oír claramente las zapatillas deslizarse por el pavimento. Estaba frente a ella, no podía mirarlo, sus mejillas ardían y sus manos temblaban más que nunca, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, él había alzado su rostro con una mano; apenas tuvo tiempo de notar la escasa distancia entre sus rostros, cuando el muchacho se inclinó encontrando sus labios con los suyos en un tranquilo y dulce beso._

_Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al sentirlo y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo al asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Soltó la raqueta que cayó al suelo con un golpe estridente. No había nada a su alrededor, simplemente se sentía maravilloso y nada más importaba, ni siquiera que él se iría._

_El joven se apartó con suavidad, viendo a la tímida muchacha frente a él, el sonrojo de sus mejillas había aumentado y aún parecía muy impresionada por lo sucedido, pero sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó._

_Ella lo vio irse y no hizo siquiera ademán de detenerlo, no hacian falta explicaciones, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, sin embargo, no quería arruinar ese momento, prefería recordarlo así, aunque nunca supiera el verdadero motivo de ese beso robado que había sido el primero._

Regresó a la realidad al sentir que una gota caía en su cabeza, miro hacia el cielo y vio como millones de ellas caían sobre las canchas comenzando a mojarlas, su ropa se humedeció y sus ojos finalmente parecían dejar de llorar, era como si el cielo quisiese acompañarla en su llanto.

Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a correr de vuelta a la escuela justo en el momento que la lluvia comenzaba a tornarse intensa; se había desatado una tormenta.

* * *

El resto del día se pasó rápidamente; no prestó real atención a ninguna de sus clases, su estado de ánimo no era el mejor y el clima no ayudaba mucho en realidad.

Aquel beso era una experiencia inolvidable, tanto así que al recordarlo casi podía sentirlo, el contacto de sus labios, había sido un beso inocente y sincero por sobre todas las cosas, al menos así lo había sentido, y eterno, como quizás no había sido, tal vez había durado segundos, pero para ella el tiempo no corría igual. Se perdía unos instantes en ese recuerdo, pero al regresar a la realidad el frío la congelaba. Era ese beso el causante de que siguiera siendo la misma niña enamoradiza y soñadora que amaba a un príncipe que antes le parecía inalcanzable, tal vez seguía siéndolo después de todo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.

Los días fueron pasando casi sin que se diera cuenta, el invierno estaba siendo de verdad frío. Las prácticas de tenis continuaban al igual que las clases, todo seguía siendo exactamente igual. Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde el regreso de Ryoma, aquella breve y furtiva conversación había quedado en el olvido, no había vuelto a preguntar, intentando indagar más en ello, mucho menos había tenido el valor de cuestionarle si guardaba el remoto recuerdo de aquel beso robado que tanta esperanza le había dado, y tanto dolor con su regreso.

Por su parte, Ryoma volvía a ser el príncipe del tenis de Seigaku, todo era como hace dos años, y entre tanta desilusión por su derrota, debía admitir que los había extrañado, a cada uno de los que conformaba el equipo de titulares, y honestamente también a ella; por mucho tiempo había sido Ryuzaki, nada más, la nieta de la entrenadora, pero antes de su viaje, siendo honesto, se había transformado en algo más que un nombre; por un lado, era imposible no notar su presencia en los entrenamientos o ignorar esa sonrisa con la que torpemente le ofrecía una Ponta al terminar la práctica, y por otro, debía admitir que no era alguien tan desagradable para estar siempre atrás de él, quizás se debía a que no era tan irritante como su amiga Osakada y su "club de fans" que lo seguían a todos lados, ella era, tal vez, diferente al resto de las chicas.

Aún recordaba el beso que le había robado, quizás ella pensaba que lo había olvidado, pero de ser así, estaba en un error. El motivo que lo había llevado a hacerlo no estaba muy claro ni para él, nunca dio una explicación y ella tampoco la pidió, afortunadamente, porque admitía que no habría sabido qué responder. Había sido un impulso, algo extraño de parte de él, su carácter era bastante impulsivo si le preguntaban, y los que lo conocían lo sabían muy bien, pero ese era un caso distinto, sólo no tenía idea de que responder a su declaración, ella se había armado de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos, pero quizás él no estaba listo para eso.

Desde que había llegado ella lo había estado observando, pero luego de aquella conversación, parecía más bien, evitarlo, lo que había causando que ahora fuera él quien la mirara constantemente, curioso por su actitud, no había dicho nada o al menos nada que pudiera herirla, al menos eso pensaba.

Un día después de las prácticas la vio saliendo de las canchas femeninas

— Ryuzaki

La jovencita se giró torpemente, viéndolo junto a las rejas

— Ryoma — susurró

Minutos interminables de silencio transcurrieron entre los dos; ella estaba lo suficientemente azorada como para no mirarlo a los ojos y él simplemente buscaba dentro de sí las palabras para entablar una conversación.

— El otro día fue…

La muchacha alzó el rostro violentamente, encarándolo; el muchacho parecía más bien confundido.

— Algo extraño...— completó al final

Volvió a bajar el rostro, asi que ahora que al menos sabía de su existencia pensaba que era rara, aquello era doloroso.

Él la vio con curiosidad, al parecer no había escogido bien sus palabras, porque parecía triste.

— Quería decir...— giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, observando por sobre el hombro – gracias...- terminó en un débil murmullo

Nuevamente alzó el rostro, pero fue inútil buscar su mirada, pues él la rehuía. Antes de que lograra decir algo, el muchacho se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

— ¡Ryoma! — llamó con un tono ligeramente dubitativo

Él se detuvó, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, mas no se volteó.

— ¿Por...por qué me agradeces?

Tardó en contestar y como aquella tarde pasada, ese largo silencio la angustió.

— Porque no me fastidias como las demás, pero aún así...me apoyas, incluso siendo un perdedor

— ¡Tú no eres un perdedor!...para mí, eres más que eso...tú...— al levantar la mirada vio que él se había girado y bastó con eso para que las palabras se ahogaran en su garganta – tú eres... el príncipe del tenis – terminó en un susurró, como si acabara decir una estupidez sin sentido, como si fuera una auténtica ridiculez, pero quizás él no sabría comprender el valor que tenía para ella.

Otro silencio reinó entre los dos por un lapsus inexacto de tiempo, pero algo dentro de sí la hizo continuar

— Dime Ryoma... ¿cómo fue ese momento? — preguntó con voz temblorosa y dubitativa, siempre temiendo a la cruel y probable respuesta que podría obtener de su parte

El príncipe del tenis llevó nuevamente la mano a su bolsillo y desvío la mirada en otra dirección con semblante serio. Cuando la muchacha creyó que finalmente no hablaría, él comenzó.

— Estaba en cuartos de final...todos creían que yo ganaría sin duda...me enfrenté a Takayaki, un chico alemán con muy buena reputación...apenas comenzó al partido regresó cada uno de mis saques, como si fuera antecediendo mis tiros, al principio me ganó el primer set, con dificultad logré el segundo, pero luego se apoderó del juego...y perdí.

El nuevo silencio que invadía el ambiente era perturbador; su voz había sido clara, determinada y fría, sin un ápice de dolor o algo parecido, pero en el fondo debía dolerle, y lo sabía; no sólo lo habían vencido, habían derrocado su técnica, había fracasado, sin embargo, más allá de eso, estaba su orgullo y sus ego, heridos sin compasión.

— Ryoma – kun...yo siempre he tratado de ser mejor en los deportes...pero nunca lo he conseguido...basquetball, voleibol, ping pong, fútbol, tenis...no importa lo que sea, siempre soy un desastre en todos ellos, pero sé que si sigo esforzándome lo conseguiré algún día...— dijo con voz soñadora

— Tonterías...¿de qué te sirve un absurdo sueño?...los sueños son eso, nada más...no se convierten en realidad...la vida no es un cuento de hadas...— refutó tajantemente

Un débil sollozó escapó de sus labios, el que jamás pudo ser oído por él; las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, presionó sus puños con fuerza, debía ser fuerte.

— ¡Tonto, Ryoma! — gritó de pronto

El tenista se volteó hacia la muchacha, sus facciones transformadas en un gesto de asombro ante aquella replica tan abrupta como sorpresiva, Ryuzaki no era así, ella jamás se comportaba de ese modo.

— Tú...tú eres el mejor tenista que he conocido en mi vida... por ti es que yo decidí intentar jugar tenis, sin importar cuan mal lo haga...no me rendiré...tu gran sueño siempre fue derrotar a tu padre, lo conseguiste...lo superaste, sin embargo, eso no te hizo feliz, quizás...¡quizás deberías intentarlo de nuevo!...puede que seas el mejor del mundo, y no necesites de ese estúpido torneo para probarlo...— aquel discurso acabó con un suave sollozó que se fugaba de sus labios como un soplido.

Él la estaba mirando muy directamente, inspeccionándola, traspasado sus ojos con su mirada, lo que la hizo enrojecer, algunas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y antes de que él dijese algo, se dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar.

* * *

Una pelota de tenis subía y bajaba en perfecta línea recta; un joven era quien la lanzaba y recibía, recostado sobre su cama, Ryoma Echizen jugaba con el objeto mientras una mano en su nuca hacia de almohada; estaba perturbado, cualquier persona que lo conociera lo sabría de inmediato al verlo.

_¡Tonto, Ryoma!_

La voz de Ryuzaki resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza

_**Tonto, tonto, tonto**_

_Tú...tú eres el mejor tenista que he conocido en mi vida..._

— Niña estúpida – farfulló por lo bajo

_...¡quizás deberías intentarlo de nuevo!...puede que seas el mejor del mundo, y no necesites de ese estúpido torneo para probarlo..._

Lanzó la pelota contra una muralla, la que fue a dar al suelo junto a Karupin, que se asustó y salió corriendo por el resquicio de la puerta que entreabierta.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se quitó su gorra, pero su imagen aún no desaparecía

_Puede que seas el mejor del mundo, y no necesites de ese estúpido torneo para probarlo..._

Ryuzaki era una niña tímida, torpe y demasiado sensible, según él, algunas veces hasta había sentido lastimada por ella, aunque en muchas ocasiones ni siquiera notara su presencia.

Era un ser distinto, extraño, como de otro mundo, porque simplemente no encajaba en su mundo.

Esa era la principal opinión que tenía sobre la muchacha, la nieta de la entrenadora, la desconocida. Debía admitirlo, pues era verdad, no la conocía, pero si sabía lo suficiente como para entender que nunca reaccionaba así; sólo una vez en toda su vida la había visto actuar de esa forma y luego había tenido que correr tras ella para disculparse, porque Momoshiro lo había obligado, sin siquiera entender qué había hecho.

¿Era eso lo que debía hacer?... ¿disculparse?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Llevaba media hora en la entrada de la escuela, sabía el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, pero no si realmente lo haría. Sólo esperaba, mientras los minutos pasaban uno tras otro, sin embargo, ella no aparecía por ningún lado.

— Sigue siendo impuntual- susurró para sí consultando por cuarta vez su reloj.

— Ryoma

Levantó la mirada, justo para ver llegar a Takeshi en bicicleta

— Buenos días, Momoshiro — saludó sin ganas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?... ¿estás esperando a alguien?

— No – respondió tajante

— ¿No?... ¿entonces que estás haciendo aquí?

— Nada, no te interesa — dijo desviando la mirada

— ¿Pensando en la mortalidad del cangrejo? — sugirió con gracia

— Muy gracioso, déjame en paz...- replicó fríamente sin mirarlo

— Ah... ¿acaso se trata de una chica?

Antes de que pudiera responder una voz se dejó oír a lo lejos.

— ¡Voy atrasada!... ¡voy atrasada!

Y segundos después Sakuma Ryuzaki entró deprisa al establecimiento, sin percatarse de las dos miradas puestas sobre ella

— Así que la nieta de la entrenadora ¿ne, Echizen?... ¡Echizen! — exigió al notar que el chico no le ponía atención

— Lo siento Momo – senpai... me voy a clases – dijo entrando en la escuela

— ¡Espera, Echizen!... ¡no me has respondido!

— ¡Mada mada dane! — gritó a lo lejos

— Este Echizen... ¿cuándo cambiará? — suspiró resignado, si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a clases también.

Corrió disimuladamente tras ella, intentando alcanzarla antes de que entrara al aula

— ¡Ryuzaki!

Alguien la jaló del brazo, deteniéndola bruscamente

— Ryoma – kun — murmuró al darse de frente con él, producto de su maniobra.

— Quiero que me expliques lo que dijiste el otro día

— Yo...etto...yo...

— Eso de los sueños... ¿qué quisiste decirme con todo eso?

— Tenemos clases Ryoma, sería mejor que...

— ¡Responde, Ryuzaki! — dijo soltando su muñeca, la que ella sobó pues la había sujetado con demasiada fuerza.

— Yo solo quería...- las lágrimas se escabulleron por sus ojos terminando en el suelo, donde tenía puesta la mirada — creo que la verdadera razón por la que juegas tenis es que tienes miedo...de no ser siempre lo suficientemente bueno como tu padre...

— Tú no me conoces.

— Te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo... —dijo ella sollozando — aunque tú no lo sepas siempre estuve en tus prácticas, siempre te observé y mientras pasaban los días, más me daba cuenta de eso...te conozco mucho más de lo que crees — acabó afirmando con determinación.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué tratas de acercarte a mi?... ¿por qué no importa la cantidad de veces que te rechace?...sigues insistiendo, con esa sonrisa...

— Porque te quiero Ryoma – kun...porque aún te sigo queriendo... y en el fondo guardaba la estúpida esperanza de que recordarás ese beso de hace dos años... de que de verdad me vieras como algo más que una niña tonta que te admira...— dijo entrando en el salón, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que tendría que decirle luego de esa confesión, no habría sido capaz de soportar una humillación más.

— Ryuzaki...- llamó, pero era muy tarde. También entró en el salón, con el semblante siempre serio.

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que esa niña supiera tanto de él?, debía reconocer que le asustaba lo mucho que lo conocía... ¿cómo era posible que lo admirara, que lo quisiera a pesar de siempre la había ignorado?

No olvidaba el recuerdo de aquel beso que le había robado, claro que lo recordaba, nunca lo había olvidado, pero era inexplicable. No podía decirle el motivo, pues no lo sabía con exactitud, en realidad, no lo sabía, y le costaba reconocer lo confundido que estaba, nunca en su vida había dudado, nunca en su vida había tenido tiempo de titubear, simplemente era así, tenía muy claro lo que quería, sabía cual era su meta, tal vez ella tenía razón después de todo, ¿habría olvidado su meta?... ¿su sueño de toda la vida?... ¿alguna vez había temido?

"_Creo que la verdadera razón por la que juegas tenis es que tienes miedo...de no ser siempre lo suficientemente bueno como tu padre..."_

Quizás su carácter se debía eso, a la constante competencia contra Nanjirou, y muy a su pesar, contra Ryoga, desde pequeño había admirado y envidiado su espléndido tenis y se había jurado a sí mismo que lo superaría, pero después de tantos años, esa razón parecía tan vacía y superficial… ¿habría entonces algo más que eso?

— ¡Echizen!

Levantó la cabeza para observar a su profesor, con la misma e inusual calma de siempre.

— ¿Podrías poner atención a la clase?

— Como sea...- contestó esquivamente

El profesor presionó la tiza en su mano hasta romperla, no valía la pena regañarlo, a ese chico nada le importaba, nada que no fuera tenis existía en su mundo, nada que no tuviera que ver con ello merecía la pena, a menos que estuviera en la cancha.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pasaron muchos días, intensas prácticas en la tarde, y aburridas clases por la mañana, nada parecía cambiar, todo era tan normal, tan cerrado. Sin darse cuenta observaba a Ryuzaki más de la cuenta, tanto en el aula, como en las canchas donde se quedaba hasta después del entrenamiento del equipo femenino, mostrando un afán de superación difícil de creer.

Cada movimiento que hacía parecía más coordinado y acompasado que antes, luego de semanas observándola había notado su progreso, naturalmente había notado su progreso y no podía negarlo.

Comenzó a recordar las escasas ocasiones en las que había mantenido una conversación con ella, pero no pudo encontrar momentos como esos, ella siempre estaba para él, pero él siempre parecía lo suficientemente encerrado en sí mismo como para no ver más allá de su nariz.

Jamás vio en sus compañeros de equipo a un amigo, a pesar de que con Momoshiro tenía una relación algo más estrecha, jamás vio en una flor algo especial o en una clase algo particularmente interesante, jamás vio nada que no fuera compatible con su propio mundo, jamás la vio a ella... Ryuzaki era una niña torpe, atolondrada, tímida y mala en los deportes, cualquiera podría decirlo, él mismo habría respondido de esa forma, o quizás una chica simplemente extraña, pero descubrió que era más que eso, era una muchacha linda que le causaba ciertos sentimientos encontrados de algo que se asemejaba a la ternura y a la vez al repudio por la simpatía con la que siempre saludaba a todos, siempre veía una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿por qué no la había visto antes?...¿o es que quizás no había querido verla?, tal vez sólo había cerrado los ojos para evitar lo que era inevitable; sí, un terrible día Ryoma Echizen descubrió el significado de un beso, un beso que permanecía intacto en su memoria, un terrible día se dio cuenta de que también era humano y por más que evadiera los sentimientos, uno lo había atrapado en sus redes antes que tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta, ¿qué más daba de todos modos?, si ya era demasiado tarde para revertirlo.

— ¡Nyha! ¿qué le pasará al pequeñín? — preguntó un alegre pelirrojo, mientras veía a Ryoma practicando solo contra una pared.

— Sí, Eiji tiene razón... Echizen esta extraño últimamente...— lo apoyó Oishi.

— Ah...- suspiró Momoshiro — yo sabía que algún día pasaría.

— ¿De qué hablas Momo? — indagó Kikumaru

— Ya sabes... finalmente le llegó la pubertad

— Momoshiro...Echizen tiene 16 años, es una adolescente... ¿qué es lo quieres decir con todos esos disparates?

— Escuchen bien... —dijo en un susurro haciendo que se acercaran más- al parecer nuestro Ryoma se ha enamorado.

— ¡¿Qué?! — chilló Eiji.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?...si a Echizen solo le importa el tenis

— Pues es la única explicación lógica que le veo

— De hecho, según las estadísticas es muy probable que lo que Momoshiro está diciendo sea verdad, el pequeño nunca había estado tan distraído y hay un 95% de probabilidades de que esté enamorado de una chica y un 100% de que esa chica sea Ryuzaki.

— ¿Ryuzaki?... ¿la nieta de la entrenadora? — preguntó Oishi

— Sí, yo sabía que esto terminaría así... ¡el amor!... ¡que bello es ser joven!

— Momoshiro, sólo le llevas un año — replicó Eiji con tono crítico

— Sí jejeje... — sonrió el aludido

— Sadaharu... me surge una duda... ¿de dónde saliste?...no te había visto hace un rato — preguntó Oishi.

— Estaba entre los arbustos recopilando nuevos datos sobre ustedes

— Oishi...

— ¿Si, Eiji?

— Inui me da miedo...— dijo sujetándose de su brazo

— ¡Ustedes tres!

Se voltearon automáticamente en dirección a la persona que les había hablado, su capitán

— ¿Por qué están perdiendo el tiempo?

— No Tezuka, nosotros estábamos...

— ¡20 vueltas a la cancha!

— Pero...

— Cierra la boca Momo... siempre empeoras las cosas...

— Gracias...también te quiero Eiji – senpai — ironizó.

— Yo te quiero mucho Momoshiro — contestó el pelirrojo inocentemente.

— ¿Todavía siguen ahí? — nuevamente la voz del capitán se alzó por sobre la de los demás.

— ¡Ya vamos!— se apresuró a responder Oishi y todos comenzaron a trotar alrededor de las canchas

— Muy bien...¡eso es todo por hoy!...¡novatos e intermedios recojan, titulares pueden marcharse! — anunció Tezuka 20 minutos más tarde

— ¡Bien... ya termino la práctica! — dijo un sonriente Eiji

— Me marcho — anunció Echizen en la puerta.

— Ochibi ¿dónde vas?

— Eso no les importa...— dijo saliendo de los vestidores

Los cuatro se miraron

— ¿Lo seguimos? — preguntó Momo

— ¿A quién van a seguir? — se interesó Fuji

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Acababa de salir de las canchas dejando atrás a todos sus senpais, ya sabía lo que haría, lo tenía decidido, no pensaría en nada más, sólo lo haría antes de que su orgullo hiciera que se arrepintiese.

La vio saliendo de las canchas de tenis femenino así que sin pensárselo más fue tras ella hasta estar a una considerable distancia

— Ryuzaki...— llamó estando atrás suyo

La muchacha hizo ademán de voltearse al reconocer la voz, pero antes de que lo hiciera alguien la había jalado y poniendo una mano en su rostro, la besaba con intensidad.

Su bolso y raquetas cayeron al suelo estridentemente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su corazón latía deprisa.

— No me lo creo — susurró alguien entre los arbustos

— Psss...esto no es psss... posible — comentó Kaoru.

— ¡Viva!... ¡el pequeñín tiene novia!

— Ya dejen de armar tanto escándalo...— los regañó Oishi

— Oishi – senpai tiene razón... hay que escuchar lo que dicen

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma se separó al sentir una evidente falta de oxígeno. La muchacha jugaba con sus manos, con la mirada en el suelo, intentando ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas; él simplemente observaba hacia otro lado.

Ambos lo sabían, era exactamente igual que hace dos años, salvo que esta vez no estaba apunto de irse.

— Ryuzaki

La muchacha levantó la cabeza aún un poco azorada por lo sucedido, y claramente temerosa, pero a la vez, ansiosa por lo que le diría.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— ¿Q...q...qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Le pidió que fuera su novia!…. ¡le pidió que fuera su novia! — se emocionó Eiji

— Psss... ella aún no acepta...

— Sí, la pequeña Sakuma aún no dice nada — señaló Fuji

— ¡Tenían que arruinar lo conmovedor del momento ¿no?! — criticó Momoshiro

— Según las estadísticas hay un 99% de probabilidades de que le diga que sí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero la chica aún continuaba callada, no lo miraba, simplemente no era capaz de responder y eso comenzaba a molestarle, tal vez había sido muy directo, a las chicas les gustaban las declaraciones de amor y eso, pero él no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

— Yo...lo siento — dijo en un tono muy bajo

La muchacha levantó la cabeza, curiosa por su actitud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Echizen se disculpó!... ¡se disculpó!... ¡este día será memorable! — gritó Momoshiro

— Shhhhhhh! — lo callaron los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Tal vez llego dos años tarde

— ¿A que te refieres Ryoma – kun?

— Quiero decir que...siempre fuiste una chica diferente para mi y que...por eso me gustas

— ¿Yo...realmente yo te gusto?

Exactamente igual que hace dos años atrás, pero no lo comprendí hasta ahora... supongo que el tenis siempre fue mi prioridad y no pensé en nadie más que en mi mismo, ni en todo el daño que te causaba con mi indiferencia...

— Etto...yo...eso no...no importa...yo...

— Ryuzaki- interrumpió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!... ¡que conmovedor! — sollozaban Eiji y Momoshiro abrazados.

— ¡Silencio los dos! — reprendió Oishi

— Si, déjenos escuchar — dijo Fuji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Me di cuenta de que te quiero...como mi novia

— Ryoma- kun

Él la observó expectante, pero ni un ápice de nervios se veía en su rostro, mientras ella jugaba con sus manos.

— Yo...yo también te quiero...y acepto ser tu novia

Una sonrisa de suficiente se esbozó en sus labios, pero un desliz de auténtica y sincera felicidad se vio en sus ojos y ella como siempre supo comprenderlo.

Se lanzó a sus brazos, siendo acogida por su pecho, mientras todo el equipo de tenis presenciaba la romántica escena.

Una vez más, él tomó su rostro y quitando un mechón de su cabello la besó...una vez más el tiempo se detuvó entre ellos dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Chicos, deberíamos irnos y dejarlos solos para que disfruten ¿no creen? — sugirió Oishi.

— ¡No, esta es la mejor parte de la telenovela!

— ¡Esto no es una telenovela, Eiji!

— Oigan... miren, Echizen le está diciendo algo al oído - señaló Momo.

— ¿Por qué se van?

— Parece que nos descubrieron – dijo Fuji al ver como Echizen observaba hacia atrás y formaba en sus labios aquella odiosa y tan famosa frase

"Mada mada dane"

* * *

**Notas finales:**_**  
**_

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, siempre pueden decirme qué os ha parecido, sólo si quieren, claro.

Yo vi la serie hace mucho tiempo y cuando comencé a escribir investigué sobre las palabras que usan en japonés y la manera en que se llaman, cosa que no pude hacer ahora por falta de tiempo, así que pido disculpas por cualquier error de ese tipo o cualquier otro, principalmente de redacción, supongo.

Se aceptan toda clase de comentarios, incluyendo críticas constructivas ;)

Es extraño, porque suelo odiar todo lo que escribo cuando lo releo, pero este fic me gusta, así que sólo pido respeto...si os gustó, díganmelo y si no, díganme porqué no... pero no se sientan obligados.

Así que sólo me resta decir, gracias por leer :)

Espero que hayáis pasado un buen rato leyendo, ese siempre es mi primer propósito.


End file.
